Of Cuffs and Coworkers
by bekahbabe
Summary: The perks of a job requiring handcuffs. Femslash.


**A/N:** I wrote this for a ficathon on the NCIS_femslash LJ Community.  
**Prompt: **Ziva in handcuffs  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS, Paramount, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Abby wasn't quite sure how or even when she and Ziva had ended up on her doorstep. Not that she was complaining, of course. She just couldn't remember anything that had happened since the first electric touch of Ziva's lips to hers in the shadowy corner of her favorite dive bar. All thought seemed to slip away as the passion between them quickly escalated. Still, there they were in front of her apartment door, both loathe to stop kissing even long enough for Abby to fit her key in the lock.

Together they stumbled into the darkened apartment, still not breaking their embrace. Abby hastily threw the locks back into place before edging them toward her bedroom. She traced her hands up and down Ziva's frame, needing to feel as much of her sensual curves as possible. Her fingertips slipped down along a trim waist and she faintly registered the feel of cold, smooth steel. A brief, delicious thought managed to penetrate Abby's haze.

When they finally inched their way inside the bedroom Abby swiftly rounded on Ziva, pushing the door closed and trapping her against it. She felt more than heard the agent moan as she took control. A fraction of a second later, Abby slapped Ziva's own handcuffs around her wrists.

Ziva drew her head back sharply in surprise. "What do you think you are-"

"Shh!" Abby pressed a finger to Ziva's lips to silence her. She looked deeply into rich brown eyes darkened by desire and now a hint of danger. "Just trust me. I promise it'll be worth it."

Ziva raised an eyebrow but stayed silent and did not resist as Abby reached again for her bound hands.

"Good! Now that that's settled…" Abby stepped back just slightly, guided Ziva to turn around, then raised her arms over her head to hang the cuffs on a conveniently placed door hook. Stepping close again to press their bodies flush, Abby smoothed luxurious brown curls aside to expose the graceful sweep of Ziva's neck. She lowered her lips to taste and tease sensitive skin. Her hands wrapped easily around the smaller woman, finding her hips and pulling their bodies impossibly closer together.

Ziva breathed a hiss of pleasure at the increased contact and angled her head to allow Abby to explore further. Abby eagerly complied, kissing and nibbling every inch of exposed golden skin. She also resumed her earlier exploration of Ziva's curves, tracing her way upward to cup firm breasts. Abby could feel the hardened nipples against her palms and grinned happily that the agent had forgone a bra that evening. Feeling Ziva begin to strain unconsciously into her touch, she rolled the straining buds between her fingertips, pinching and tugging.

Another moan rose from Ziva's lips and she turned her head to meet Abby's in a rough kiss. Tongues dueled for control until Abby captured Ziva's bottom lip firmly between her teeth and nibbled at it. Ziva shuddered in pleasure and ground her ass firmly against Abby's center.

Abby drew away from the kiss with a knowing smirk before going back for another taste. She dropped her hands down Ziva's body again. She undid the button fly with ease and slipped her hand beneath the layers of fabric. Both women moaned as her fingertips reached Ziva's wetness. Abby traced her damp folds up and down, ghosting across her clit with each stroke. Their hips rocked together and Abby dipped her fingers deeper into wet heat with each pass. Finally, she heard Ziva release a needy sigh and whisper her name. "Abby… Abby…"

"Yesss." Abby whispered in response, finally sliding two fingers deep into Ziva's center.

"Abby. Abby! Hey, Abby!"

BANG!

Abby jumped into the air at the loud noise and looked around in confusion. She blinked as she realized that she was in her lab and Ziva was standing next to her, fist still balled against the counter where she'd struck it. The look in her brown eyes was both amused and concerned as she regarded Abby. Her lips curled into a soft smirk. "Must have been some dream!"

Try as she might, Abby couldn't prevent the blush that rose to her cheeks. She looked around frantically, trying to avoid meeting knowing brown eyes. Big mistake. Instead, the glint of metal caught her eye and drew her attention to the standard issue handcuffs tucked away at Ziva's side. Abby felt her cheeks burn even hotter and buried her face in her hands before eking out her response. "You have no idea!"

Abby missed the wide grin that flashed across Ziva's face at her admission. The agent was already out the door by the time Abby processed her parting shot. "Oh, I have plenty of ideas! And an extra pair!"


End file.
